Maple Leaf Dawn
by Thought Cloud
Summary: The last part of the Lonely Trio Fanfictions. Lucas and Ashley are working tirelessly to create the world they envision along with their friends... but a greater threat appears to shatter their long-awaited dreams. Will this familiar foe put an end to all the hopes the duo poured with all their hearts? Rated T for mild language and gore.
1. Tales of Loneliness

_**The Lonely Trio…**_

_**Soulless Eyes…**_

_**A Heart of Sorrow…**_

**And now, presenting the last of the **_**Lonely Trio**_** Fanfictions, Maple Leaf Dawn.**

**This chapter will summarize the **_**Lonely Trio**_** Fanfictions in one. If you hadn't read the other stories, then this will help unless if you don't want to be spoiled.**

…

**The Lonely Trio**

After the Star Sprite, Starlow, completed her journey to recover the stolen Star Hill wishes, she becomes betrayed by one of her friends, Princess Elaine, leader of the Sunrise Boos. Rosalina hears of this, and she summons a bunch of 'lonely characters' to help her defeat Elaine from destroying the world using the Star Hill wishes. This galactic journey stars Lucas, hero of the Nowhere Islands, Ashley, witch-in-training from Diamond City, and Nocube, a mysterious creature inside a Cubone's body. Thanks to Nocube's odd powers, Elaine's plot has stopped, but that didn't mean it was over. Her reincarnation, known as Celestial, carries out her plans and plans to crush the world with a giant meteorite.

After a bitter separation, the Lonely Trio (Lucas, Ashley, and Nocube) finish off Elaine's plot once in for all. These events are known as the Ghost War, and Nocube had a personal connection with this 'war of the dead'. He felt encounaged to create a 'world of peace', and invites Lucas and Ashley to help his goal.

…

**Soulless Eyes**

Several months after the Ghost War, an evil force from the Underwhere attacked the surface. A band of demonic creatures, lead by the child-devouring Lamia, cause havoc such as kidnapping Princess Peach and many children around the world. After a reunion, the Lonely Trio decides to gather up teammates and rescue Peach and the other hostages from the Underwhere.

However, a vengeful Sunrise Boo by the name of Jacqueline, was angered over the loss of the Ghost War and aligned with the demons in order to kill the Lonely Trio. Her motives are dastardly: her hostages are two soulless children, Eric and Eli, and she betrays her teammates when they were unable to defeat the Lonely Trio and company. She manages to erase Nocube from existence by making him get sucked into the 4th Walls. Celestial appears to save Nocube, but it is too late. In memory of him, she gives Lucas and Ashley a Cubone to honor the memories of him providing world peace.

…

**A Heart of Sorrow**

A mysterious substance, known as a gummy, appears underground and swallows up many worlds, most notably: the Poke'mon regions. After a series of events, Lucas and Ashley are kidnapped by Thresh, a child who controls the gummies. He wants to use them as meals for a mythical beast he is raising to devour the world. After his plan gets stopped by Ana the kindergarten ninja and her teammates, he sacrifices himself to awaken the beast, known as Umbra.

The Cubone that accompanied Lucas and Ashley hated them because they reminded him of the humans that killed his mother. He allows himself to be devoured by Umbra as well, and together they eat the gummies, deepening the lands that were already taken underneath the earth. Lucas and Ashley went to save Cubone, but he reacted with hostility and even murdered some of their teammates. Nocube appears, even though he was devoured by the 4th Walls, and defeats Umbra and Cubone. However, Cubone had the same powers as Nocube, and he manages to dispose of his body he used to get back. This time, Nocube was never able to come back…

…

**Lonely Trio Oneshots**

Eleven chapters that take place after _A Heart of Sorrow_, starring Lucas, Ashley, Ana, Daisy, Kumatora, Gothorita, Scraggy, Medli, Adeleine, Bowser Jr., and even Cubone, and what they do for the new world that Nocube envisioned. This Fanfiction also introduces some new characters, like Sumia and Ghirahim.

…

**Maple Leaf Dawn**

All evils are now vanquished thanks to Lucas and Ashley, who both grew up since seeing Nocube die twice. As they revisit some of their recent recalls, they face a foe that would truly end the peace everyone worked so hard for…

…

**The crossovers in this Fanfiction include:**

Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, Poke'mon, Mother/Earthbound, Fire Emblem, and Animal Crossing

*Some magical spells in this story are from Magical Starsign and, the only non-Nintendo crossover, the Tales series.

**And so you know, I do not own any of the content from these companies. That's what makes this a Fanfiction!


	2. Calamity and Conclusion

**Destroyed World**

"N-No… it can't be…" a girl, known as Sumia, collapsed to the ground with tears. Accompanying her was the great Dragon of Magvel, Myrrh, and a girl from the Poke'mon regions, Melodi.

Both Sumia and Myrrh are from the worlds of Fire Emblem, which have been sunken beneath the earth by the calamity known as the **Action Replay**. Sumia was determined to find her friends and her beloved homeland, Ylisse. When she was able to picture her surroundings, she recognized her homeland. And how it was slowly erasing.

After all the Shepherds did to defeat the fell dragon, Grima, a mysterious calamity sinks it to the abyss of darkness.

"Sumia… I'm sorry," Melodi apologizes while looking down on her wheelchair. Melodi was injured when she went to help Lucas and Ashley take down the monstrosity, Umbra. Even though she can no longer walk, that didn't stop her from going down beneath the earth to help Sumia find her submerged homeland.

"I know how it feels… to see your own home demolished," Melodi continues. "When I came back to my daycare underneath this blasted world, I find all the Poke'mon I raised dead."

"W-What?! That's horrible! Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know… it was probably Umbra. I saw her eating the sea of gummies, but all of my Poke'mon friends were alive during that."

"…Do you still wish to be here?" Myrrh asks. "This place… is very sad. If I manage to find Magvel down here, I would be adrift with sorrow. I can visualize Ephraim's body on the floor before me…"

"I… I won't give up!" Sumia shakes her head. "There has to be someone- _anyone_- who is alive down here!"

"Fufufufufu…" a voice mutters from the shadows. "You have high hopes, young lady. To think that you'll even manage to find a corpse down here. *cough* *wheeze* The only bodies you'll find here will be yours!"

All three girls turn around to see a menacing silhouette creeping towards them.

"You… feel like a bad person," Myrrh spoke. "Who… are you?"

"Hohohohahaha! *cough* *cough* I am the ruler of this world! All these buried lands… will become mine!"

"So… that means," Sumia takes out her spear, "You're the one who made the **Action Replay** destroy Ylisse?!"

"Hahahahaha! You're such an idiot! What's an 'Action Replay' supposed to be?"

"You don't know?" Melodi says. "That dreaded thing caused all of these worlds to fall and end up here!"

"Hoohohohoh! Then I must thank it for letting me take over these lands! Hehehahaha! *cough*"

"I'm… afraid…" Myrrh looks down. "I wish everyone was by my side… even just this once."

The shady figure attacks with a piercing laser. Sumia charges forward, but trips, making her unintentionally dodge the laser beam.

"Agh…! What are you doing?!" Melodi yells.

"You're about to become one of my servants… ones who will worship only me!"

"You remind me of the Demon King," Myrrh said. "And he tried to destroy Magvel. I don't like what he did, and I feel the same to you." Myrrh takes out her Dragonstone and transforms into her dragon form. She became a bigger target for the figure's unpredictable attacks.

"Myrrh!" Sumia calls for her.

Myrrh decides to leave Ylisse and this mysterious character. Sumia takes Melodi on her wheelchair on Myrrh's back, and they fly away, while trying to avoid the laser beams being shot at them.

"…They can run all they want… there's no way they can escape once all the worlds on the surface ends up like this doomed one! Hehehehahaha! *cough* *cough*

…

"Oh, gods… what was all that about?!" Sumai looks back to Ylisse, as much as she dread leaving it again. "Don't worry, everyone… I'm coming back… and I_ will_ find you all!"

"I wonder if that person is responsible for killing the Poke'mon at the Daycare," Melodi looks down. "Well, I'll certainly return once more! But for now, let's retreat.

Myrrh takes her teammates back to the surface.


	3. A Tale Bathed in Gold

A new year was finally approaching…

It's been a while since the recent celebration at Princess Peach's Castle, over the victory of the battle against Umbra, the sun-devouring monstrosity. This was a way to appreciate each other's help for the new world Lucas and Ashley wanted to create for their friend, Nocube. After all, if Nocube hadn't shown up in the final battle, many loved ones would have been lost…

Bowser Jr., Adeleine, and Medli died in the battle, but Nocube was able to bring them back to life before their spirits were lost beyond the 4th Walls. Antonio the Shroob Rex died under everyone's supervision… and Melodi, the Fighting Poke'mon-loving girl, was injured; she is now in a wheelchair.

And so, Peach announces to everyone about Lucas and Ashley's efforts to make the world a better place. Ironically, Lucas and Ashley weren't present during this celebration.

It took a while for them to overcome Nocube's loss, but Lucas and Ashley were eventually able to grow up from his death. They became more determined to protect this world…

After Umbra's defeat, there seemed to be no more evils in the world that threaten the world, and this dimension of video games were blessed by a widespread peace…

…Or so they thought.

…

**The Nowhere Islands**

Lucas stayed in the Nowhere Islands throughout the whole time. He was trying to make the Nowhere Islands a haven for everyone else. According to forewarners, especially Gothorita, the world was to be destroyed by humans. When that happens, Lucas will invite everyone to stay in the Nowhere Islands- forever, if they wish. It's not that they can be anywhere else anyway…

Lucas is helping the citizens of Tazmily when he hears Kumatora call for him in an urgent voice.

"Lucas! Lucas!"

"Ah, Kumatora! Hey!"

Kumatora walks to Lucas with a grave expression, making Lucas feel uneasy, and his smile merely a façade. Kumatora looks at the citizens that were giving Lucas their requests.

"…Now may not be a good timing. Meet me at the Osohe Castle gate when you're done with your volunteering."

…

**Osohe Castle**

Dusk was approaching…

Lucas sees Kumatora waiting patiently for him by the bridge. She turns to him with the same serious expression.

"Heya, Lucas," Kumatora nods. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"…Ugh… sorry for being blunt… but… were you planning to kill Bowser?"

"H-Huh? Kill the Koopa King? Why…?"

"…"

"He's kind of mean, but he always helped me and Ashley! I would never think of doing that! He's my ally… and friend!"

"All right. I believe you, Lucas."

"What's going on, Kumatora? Is something happening at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Err… not enough to make a crisis, but Bowser Jr. is pissed off when he knew about this… and he's been blaming you."

"M-Me…?"

"Yep. The one who threatened to murder the Koopa King was none other than… **Ashley**."

"A-Ashley?!" Lucas takes a step back, trying to recover his shock. "But… why?"

"I'm trying to make out what Daisy was telling me about it…" Kumatora thinks to herself. "She said something about Ashley wanting to kill every bad guy she sees to create your 'new world.' I saw her mangling Daisy's captives, and she told us that she killed them."

"So… Ashley is trying to do this… for the 'new world' that Nocube wants?" Lucas looks down. "That's not what he wants- I'm sure of it!"

Lucas turns to Kumatora with a serious expression. "Kumatora, I'm going to find Ashley and convince her to cease this bloodbath. O-Oh… but I forgot that Ollie wanted me to-"

"Do some useless crap for him?" Kumatora finishes his statement. "Leave the townspeople's' request to me, Lucas. Don't worry your little head about a thing here- you should try to stop Ashley before this 'new world' of yours turns upside-down."

"Y-Yes…"

"So that's what was going on?" a voice emerges to the scene. Duster and Boney arrive in the nick of time.

"Hey, Duster! What's shaking? The geezer's butt?"

"Oh, nothing much. Lucas, I came to accompany you."

"Oh, really? And I guess Boney does as well, right?"

Boney barks, agreeing with Lucas.

"…There's somewhere I want to go, "Duster nods, then glancing at Kumatora. "Kumatora told me of a lab that fixed Ashley up when she was 'traumatized' or something."

"Ha! So let me guess," Kumatora spoke. "You want them to amp your leg up a bit?"

"As a thief, I had to know how to work my crippled leg as an advantage rather than an obstacle. But… now it's time I think I've grown out of this. I know what I have to do now for this world of yours- and I don't want to slow you down, Lucas."

"Okay! Plus, The Crygor Labs is near where Ashley lives. If we find her there, we'd be killing two birds with one stone!"

"Thank you, Lucas."

"So that's the plan, guys?" Kumatora crosses her arms. "All right, after I finish this volunteer crap, I'll join you guys in a bit. We all know we can rely on your dad to look after Tazmily for us."

"All right," Lucas nods. "In that case, I'll say good-bye to my family before we leave."

After Lucas was finished with his business in Tazmily, Kumatora teleports him, Duster, and Boney to Sarasaland- a place she'll always know.

"You guys are pretty far from Diamond City," Kumatora gives them directions. "When you reach Peach's Castle, go towards the path that says, 'Bandit's Way'. That should lead you to Mt. Diamond. Remember, Lucas? That's where we saw Kat."

"Yes, I remember. See you later, Kumatora!"

Kumatora teleports back to the Nowhere Islands while the current party embraces the night sandstorm's sandy melody.


	4. What Clouds Her Mind

**Ashley's Mansion**

Ghirahim, who now is a slave to Ashley, is reading her many spellbooks in her library while conversing with Ashley's best friend, Red.

"Hmm… so the little girl really insists on conquering the world…" Ghirahim says as he reads a tome. "Tell me, little Red- what will she accomplish by doing this?"

"…I dunno," Red scratches his head bashfully. "I just thought she was doing it for Lucas and that Nocube guy."

Ghirahim sighs. "And you follow her commands unquestioningly? No wonder she can be such a uppity brat sometimes… thinking the world is underneath her heel."

"Ashley may be cold and distant, but she's actually really frustrated," Red whispered, so Ashley couldn't hear him from a mile away. "Since her spells don't usually work, she still considers herself to be only a witch-in-training."

"Ugh… that makes me barf that I lost to a novice like her," Ghirahim rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, a Dread Wings spell appeared in the library. Dark cavern butterflies transformed into black daggers and started attacking Ghirahim and Red.

"YEEEK!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ghirahim tried to parry off the sudden magic spell.

"I-It's Ashley… she heard us talking about her!"

"Hmph. And I thought she was crying in her room."

"What?!" Red said with shock, going towards Ghirahim's face. "_That's_ why she told us to stay away from her?! What happened to Ashley?! Tell me!"

Ghirahim sighs, telling Red to get off of him, and tells the imp what happened.

…

**Animal Village Outskirts**

This occurs when Ashley saved Adeleine and the others from Ace's request in Animal Village. After she defeats the Cybersaurus in the weird rift, she escapes and doesn't acknowledge Adeleine's team as they waited for her.

She flies away on her broom, never to be seen for a while.

…

Ashley is seen flying high in the sky with her broom.

"You can't be on the run forever, you know," Ghirahim spoke from inside one of Ashley's grimoires. This makes Ashley quiver in irritation, and she summons Ghirahim before her.

"Still your tongue, Demon Lord," Ashley said. "I didn't give you permission to talk."

"You don't order me around, you filthy girl," Ghirahim hisses. "I may have made a pact with you, but I'm not some mindless beast you can give orders to."

Ashley looks down. "Hmph. You're making me miss Red, already."

"Oh? You said he was another demon under your control?"

"He is _not_! Red is my best friend!"

"Oh, ho ho. It appears I hit a nerve. You reacted like that when I talked about your little boyfriend."

"Didn't I say 'shut it'?!" Ashley snaps, and casts a spell that would seal Ghirahim lips up like a zipper. But it failed.

Ashley's hair turns white, frightening Ghirahim a little. "What's the matter? Did that little spell of yours not work?"

Ashley takes out the grimoire Ghirahim was trapped in and points a finger at it, emitting fire magic.

"Oh, my," Ghirahim spoke. "You're really losing it. You're planning to release me from your pact? And we just met."

"I bet you don't want to be stuck with a powerless being like me," Ashley looks down, her eyes not visible. "Now go away! Far away from me!"

"You may be powerless than my old master, but that doesn't mean I don't like you," Ghirahim spoke. "Sure, you command me a lot… because you're my master, after all; but I'm actually having more fun than I thought with you. I get to meet a lot of amusing people… you being one of them."

"Grr… I don't amuse anyone!" Ashley shouts, frightening birds from their nests. "_I'm_ your master! You don't play me for a fool by assisting me only for entertainment!"

Ashley hurls the grimoire towards a cliff; the book fell and fell down the slopes… lost beneath the sea of trees…

Ghirahim teleports and instantly retrieves the grimoire. "Hm-hmm… this book is like a prison to me… But it certainly beats being able to do nothing, and not have a master to serve. That is my fate as the spirit of the sword of Demise."

"…Hmph. I wonder if I can use a spell that would free you from your bondage," Ashley looks away. Ghirahim turns around in surprise.

"You… you would do that? For me?"

"Yeah. Maybe you'll leave me alone forever, then," Ashley spoke, and flies away. Ghirahim sighs and follows his new master.

…

**Mountain**

Dusk was falling… Ashley went towards the site where she rescued Daisy from Tatanga. She found the bodies of the villains that she killed…

"Awww… isn't that cute?" Ghirahim commented. "They're like babies sleeping in the same crib! Can I take one with me, master? Please?"

"A corpse that I despise will do me no favor," Ashley replied. "And I'm too far from home to use them as my ingredients. Let's just leave them to rot. Or roast them on a pyre and eat them for dinner."

"Oh! A fabulous idea!"

A teleportation light appeared in front Ashley, standing between her and the corpses. Ashley takes out a spellbook to attack, but the offender was not hostile. It was…

"Gothorita?"

"Greetings, Ashley," Gothorita spoke. Gothorita is one of the members that were traveling with Ana to save the world, like what Ashley and Lucas are doing.

"You were one of the silly daisies that were fighting that one dinosaur, weren't you?" Ghirahim recalls.

"What business do you have with me?" Ashley asks.

"I came to save you," Gothorita spoke. "From something that will separate you from Lucas."

Ashley's eyes widen. "W-What? Lucas?! B-But… nothing will ever come between us!"

Gothorita shakes her head. "Not even from this slaughter that you're doing?"

Ashley looks down with her vision blurring a bit. What was she feeling about this…?

"Do you really think that Lucas will be pleased by this?" Gothorita asked. "Killing people for this new, peaceful world? Dirtying his ideals?"

"I… It doesn't matter whether it pleases him or not! I'm… helping him! And Nocube…!" Ashley spoke.

"See what you just said?" Gothorita smiles slightly in amusement. "You don't need to _please_ him with your motives. So you two will be separated because of this."

"Y-You're lying!" Ashley snaps back.

"A lie? Well, my foretelling _will_ be a lie if you can alter this future you surely want to avoid," Gothorita spoke. "This is just a warning. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you continued murdering these despicable creatures that want to ruin your plan, but it does have a flaw. This could separate you from Lucas, and having our two heroes separated will being everything to ruin."

"…"

"I must make my leave. Decide your own decisions from now."

Gothorita disappears… leaving Ashley stunned on the ground. Ghirahim turns to her.

"Master? Will we be staying here for the night?"

Ashley recovers from her shock. "…After we rid of these peons on the ground."

"At once, Mistress Ashley."

…

**Ashley's Mansion**

"Ashley's… she's…" Red mutters in shock. He runs towards Ashley's room at such speed, but Ghirahim steps on his tail, making him fall flat on his face.

"Now, now. No need to get hasty. Leave the girl to mend her own problems. It might be you next that will be roasting on a pyre."

"I don't care what she does to me!" Red snaps. "Ashley… I failed to protect her many times… even at the Underwhere, I was too late to do anything that could stop Nocube from dying. Her friend…"

"Oh, my. It seems you do have a spine after all," Ghirahim said. "You always cower before Ashley when she's angry, but when she's depressed, you'll do anything to be by her side."

"'Cause that's what friends are for!" Red nods. "Or… at least Ashley tells me so."

"Fine. If you're willing to risk being thrown in a pot of boiling water, I'll save you from disaster, then."

…

In front of Ashley's room. Red's legs shiver like pudding while Ghirahim stands behind him, impatiently. He knocks on the door…

"Ashley? Can I come in? Er… uh… I mean, permission for me to… uh… come in?"

"She's not going to answer, you dunce," Ghirahim says. "Just open the door. Veeery slowly. And make sure you remember the incantation to repel against her magic."

"O-Okay…"

_CREEEK…_

Ashley's door was nearly open, and there was no demonic wrath emitting the room. Something was suspicious…

Ashley's door fully opens. Her presence is before their eyes… she is sitting on her bed with her arms crossing her knees, where she buried her head.

"A-Ashley?" Red takes a step forward. His step makes a sound that made a creaking noise, making his pants wet once more.

"Oh… gimme a break…" Ghirahim does a face-palm. "She can clearly hear us, you know."

Red takes another step forward. This time, he stepped on a jolt of electricity, making him flinch and hold his foot. "Yeowch!"

"What's going on?!"

Red gulps and takes a third step. Another jolt hits his other foot, but this time, it hurt even more than the other.

"She's casting a spell…" Red mutters to Ghirahim. "If we approach her even more, we'll become shocked like flies on a zapper!"

Ghirahim finally makes a step in the room, making a creaking noise. This time, Red was shocked by the jolt up to his knees. He cries out, and glances at Ghirahim.

"D-Don't move!"

Ghirahim rubs his forehead in frustration. "Ashley! Isn't it about time you-"

Red gets shocked completely! He falls to the floor fried as he watches Ashley's room become darker. And it started vibrating like a thundercloud.

"Uh-oh…! We better get out of here!"

The door suddenly closes! Ghirahim tries to open it, but it was locked. He starts casting magic next… but it was ineffective!

"H-How can this be?! I can't even teleport out of here!"

Ashley herself started to rumble as well; her hair started levitating in the air. Indeed, she was the one who was making this happen… and the two demons were trapped.

"A-Ashley! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Red…"

Red jumps to the ceiling when he hears Ashley speak. Ghirahim sighs in defeat. "What do you want from us, mistress?"

"Don't act innocent, Demon Lord. I've heard you're conversation all along! You were near my presence, and you still direct me merely as a little girl?!"

"N-No, Mistress… Great Witch Ashley! I mean-"

"Enough with your flattery!"

Ashley's room explodes, emitting a bright light that Ghirahim and Red couldn't see. They ended up in the basement of Ashley's mansion. Ashley walks towards them from the darkness… her eyes lit with blood and her hair was white and pale as a widow's tears.

"M-Mistress Ashley!"

"It's time to receive your first punishment, Demon Lord! And Red, you should know better!"

"I-I was worried about-"

"No excuses, Red!"

"B-But… my pants are still we-"

"I SAID NO EXCUSES!"

…

**Aftermath**

Ashley's censored torture finally comes to an end for the demons, and she thanks them for sticking by her side.

"Hmph. You need to keep your emotions in check, mistress."

"And you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut."

"Ashley… does this mean everything's all right, now?" Red asks.

"Yes, Red," Ashley nods. "I gave Gothorita's words some thought, though I despised it. My biggest concern was how I would be able to help Lucas if I could no longer slaughter the fools that stand in his way."

"Have you figured it out?"

"…No. That's why I have to see him again. I want to please him… and Nocube."

"Ashley…"

"Red… I promise to you that I won't cry for Nocube any longer. I have to accept that he's gone… he would never be okay if I put him first above everyone else all the time."

"He… really is kind. I never understood why, but I see it now."

Ashley stands up proudly and faces her demon friends again. "So... you two will always be by my side… right? Even if I lose Lucas?"

"Of course!" Red nods.

"Well, I am forced to, after all," Ghirahim rolls his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Oh! My apologies, mistress. Of course I'll be by your side."

Without another word, Ashley summons her broom and leaves her currently half-destroyed mansion with Red and Ghirahim in tow. It was clear where she had to go next…


	5. Curse of the Moon

**Flashback; Outside the Smash Manor**

Lucas and Ness were walking and talking to each other in the foyer of the Smash Manor, which was somewhere in the World of Trophies. It was nighttime, and most of the Smashers were inside their respective rooms. Just before the two PSI prodigies did the same, Lucas hears somebody crying. He looks at Ness.

"What was that…?!" Lucas asks, and Ness shrugs.

The boys search for the source of the endless tears. It was occurring outside the Smash Manor… beyond the courtyard. They find a lone monster in tears as he looked at the full moon.

"Y-You…" Lucas spoke out, and the monster looked at him. It was a Cubone. His tears were visible toward the moonlight.

Master Hand has told Red the Poke'mon Trainer about a Cubone he found on the crevices of the World of Trophies. He was near death… his body was almost shredded by the **power of nothing**until Master and Crazy Hand rescue him.

Of course, everyone was curious to why the great hands would do it. But this averted Lucas's mind, he just wanted to know why the Cubone was sad.

The Cubone looks at them, with a look of hatred.

"Ah…! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" Lucas telepathically communicated with the Cubone.

Ness asks the Cubone why he is crying. The Cubone looks toward the moon and pointed at it. "Her."

Lucas and Ness were confused. "Huh? Where? The moon?"

"_Her_...," the Cubone whispered in a choked voice. "She won't stop looking at me. Even though I'm not even her son..."

The boys sat by the Cubone to comfort him. They ask even more about his dilemma.

"I… destroyed my world," I said. "And… she forgave me. She raised me, fed me, like I was her own… but I'm not…"

"Your… mother?" Lucas asked. Lucas began to have tears in his eyes.

"She's… following me. She is… she is… How do I return to her embrace if she's just standing there, calling for me…?"

"...Can you tell us what happened to your **world**?" Lucas asked. "How did you… destroy it?"

"A white light appeared from inside me," the Cubone spoke. "It spread farther and farther until everyone died. I am the only one alive."

Ness and Lucas gasp in horror.

"Why… why do you want to know more about me?" the Cubone asks. "I'm a murderer. I murdered everyone. Even my brother."

Lucas stared at the Cubone for a while, realizing how similar their tale was. A dead mother to watch over their young…

"Do… do you want me to take care of you?" Lucas asked. This made the Cubone quiver and look away; he was wary of humans.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry… you probably don't like me. But… if it's not too much to ask, can you tell me your name?"

"My… 'mother'… called me Nocube. Otherwise, I have no name… no meaning to this life…"

…

**Present; Bandit's Way**

Lucas looks down as he thinks of the Cubone that changed his life. He was so helpless when he first met him… who would have thought he was the one who would change the hearts to many? Ashley was the one who had her perspective changed before her eyes. Even though Nocube hated people, he chose to be friends with Ashley…

_Ashley…_

_I have to stop her. Nocube wouldn't want it to go like this… Even though she's doing this all for him._

"_Lucas_… Lucas!"

"H-Huh?" Lucas wakes up from his flashback. Duster has alerted him.

"Watch out! He's coming this way!"

Lucas saw that a Bandit was attacking him. Lucas retaliates with a blast of PSI, felling the criminal. Boney barks at the Bandit as he frisks him.

"That was close!" Duster said. "Are you out of it, Lucas?"

"Huh…? Oh, I'm okay…"

"Are you thinking about Ashley?"

"I guess…"

"Don't worry- we'll see her soon."

Boney barks in agreement as they advance to Mt. Diamond.

…

**Mt. Diamond**

After a long nighttime travel, Lucas and Duster decided it was time to rest. Fortunately, Kat and Ana's house was ahead. Perhaps they could offer some kind of hospitality.

"I hope they're home…" Duster spoke as they approach the house.

The house seemed to be rumbling from inside, which was odd. They could hear yelling and screaming from inside, too!

"Ah! Oh, no!" Lucas runs towards the house, about to advance through the front door. Instead, it slams right to his face.

It was Ana who opened it, and she seemed to be in a foul mood.

"If that's how you're going to be, then fine!"

"I didn't say you could leave! Get back here!"

Kat dashes towards Ana and they get into a little outdoor tussle. Duster watched in amusement until he realized that Lucas was hurt. "Lucas!"

"Ouch… I guess my mind really is drifting to space. I took their screams differently."

Boney growls at the ninja girls, but hearing a dog's voice made the girls instantly stop fighting. They both look at Boney.

"Doggy! Doggy!" they cry as they leap to him. They cupped Boney's cheeks with loving intent, making him bewildered.

"Aww! He's so cute and snuggly! But not as much as Shadow!"

"Wait… there's something familiar about this dog…" Ana spoke. "He fought with us in the Underwhere, didn't you? Then that means…"

The girls turn to see Lucas and Duster. "It's Lucas!"

"Kat! Ana!"

"Aww… Kumatora isn't with you?" Ana cocks her head. "I was hoping we'd have a nice reunion."

"Ah! Oh, yeah! You and Kumatora are a team, now! You recued me from the gummies with her, didn't you? What was it called again?"

"We are _**Rain, Followed by a Harem**_!"

"Huh? That sounds familiar…" Duster thinks out loud. "I'm guessing Kumatora gave you that idea?"

"That's a weird name!" Kat disapproves. "It makes you sound like you _want_ zombies to kidnap you and eat your brains out!"

"Hey! Take that back, meanie!"

"Well, I thought there _were _zombies eating your brains out when I heard you and Ana screaming," Lucas spoke.

"Well, she would if I let her go! She's going back to Hyrule to get herself killed again!"

"No, I won't! And to make it clear, I'm going to have Gothorita prove to you that I won't die!"

"Gothorita?" Lucas cocks his head. "Is she here?"

"Yep! Scraggy is with Daisy, but I don't think they are at Sarasaland. I'll tell you about what happened in Animal Village this one time! Listen, listen!"

…

Ana talks to Lucas and company about the incident in Animal Village, when she, her team, Ashley, and others went to rescue a boy from a dangerous cavern.

"Wow… that sounded tough…" Lucas looks down. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks to Ashley! She rescued us, but I don't know where she is, now. Adeleine told us she disappeared after we woke up back in Animal Village."

"Ashley isn't home?!"

"No…"

"I… I have to look for her!"

Ana looks down in sadness. "She's trying to kill all the bad meanie people, right? She did it for you and Nocube, you know. But we knew- especially Kumatora- that you would never want Ashley to do that!"

"Ugh… that's too bad we can't see her. At least Duster can get his leg fixed at the Crygor Labs."

"Then do you want me to accompany you?"

"I'll be more than happy if you did!"

"Wait! I'm coming, too!" Kat leers at Ana. "I know you're trying to find an excuse to go back to that stupid well! Well, I'm not going to let you. If I see you fly away for one second, I'm dragging you back with me!"

**Kat and Ana join your team!**

"Oh! What about Gothorita?" Lucas asked. "What has she been doing in your house?"

"She's been sitting down all day and night, like she's meditating. Shadow and Shuriken wanted to play with her, but she won't! She's no fun…"

The party walks inside the house to Gothorita, who immediately opens her eyes when Lucas. She flashes a smile.

"G-Gothorita smiled!" Ana said. "The depths of the Underwhere must be solid frozen!"

"I know what that means!" Kat slaps Ana. "Say something like that again, and I'll tell Sensei!"

"You…" Gothorita spoke. "Hmm…"

"Gothorita?"

"It's nothing. But the next time you see Ashley… you should embrace the moment."

Lucas was a bit angered when she told him that. He has to stop Ashley from continuing this massacre! How could Gothorita say something like that?

…But more than anything, he really did want to see Ashley again, and not because of her actions. Lucas and Ashley may have grown up from Nocube's demise, but… he really needs to see if Ashley is doing okay.

**Gothorita joined your team!**


End file.
